espfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Águas Passadas
Águas Passadas (Moot the Friendship) é uma missão do Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014 dada ao protagonista Eddie Peugeot de forma independente em sua residência em Santa Luzia, Maués. Missão Eddie reunia-se com Freddy, Karolyina, Henrietta e Corey debatendo sobre vários assuntos que envolveram os planos do Cartman e também dos ataques recentes nas reuniões secretas. Enquanto isso, Stan sai da sala de estar discutindo com Kyle por conta da sua derrota numa partida de videogame. A situação começa a piorar quando os dois passam a relembrar os argumentos que o separaram na infância, enquanto Stan perde a cabeça e soca no rosto do Kyle, saindo em seguida, enquanto o Kyle vai atrás dele. Saindo da reunião, Eddie visita a sala de estar para saber do Kyle e Stan, porém, nota-se a ausência dos dois. De repente, Henrietta avisa ao Eddie que a Blackbox está nas ruas atrás de Kyle e Stan, confirmando que os dois saíram sem avisar. Eddie deixa a sua residência e vai à procura do Kyle e Stan. Enquanto isso, Stan se encontra no Cemitério São João Batista, sentado na frente da capela. De repente, Kyle aparece e o encontra, novamente voltando a discutir as picuinhas do passado e também das recentes atitudes dos ambos, no qual Kyle relembra a vinda para Manaus, porém, caíram nas mãos do Cartman e tiveram todos os bens confiscados por ele e tiveram que fugir via contêiner para Maués. Porém, a discussão é interrompida com a chegada dos militantes da Blackbox e encurralam os dois. Ao mesmo tempo, Eddie chega confrontando todos os miliciantes da Blackbox presentes no cemitério e consegue salvar Kyle e Stan. Porém, chegam novos reforços da Blackbox para perseguir intensamente o trio por vários cantos de Maués. Kyle e Stan tentam afobar os perseguidores enquanto Eddie tenta despistá-los. Após a longa perseguição e conseguir despistá-los, Eddie retorna à residência junto com Kyle e Stan são e salvos, porém, promete dar bronca aos dois. Objetivos Para cumprir essa missão, o jogador precisará cumprir os seguintes objetivos: * Vá para o cemitério e salve Kyle e Stan! * Elimine os membros da Blackbox! * Resgate Kyle e Stan. * Saia do local. Resultados posteriores Ligações Desbloqueios * Não há item a ser desbloqueado. Mídia Rádio * Os radiojornais estarão noticiando a chacina no cemitério São João Batista e a perseguição automobilística e tiroteio nas ruas. Portais de Notícias "Chacina no cemitério e tiroteio nas ruas de Maués O dia dos moradores do município de Maués não foi nada tranquilo. Uma chacina ocorrida no cemitério São João Batista, localizado no centro da cidade, deixou muitos cidadãos que moram ao redor bastante aterrorizados. Segundo os moradores, muitos tiros de sub-metralhadoras, fuzis e revólveres foram bastante ouvidos, causando um enorme sentimento de pânico não só nos arredores do cemitério, mas também pelas ruas da cidade. No primeiro caso, a reportagem observou o resultado final do cenário da chacina, tendo muitos corpos pelos túmulos e bastante sangue jorrado. No segundo caso, vários carros utilitários foram encontrados no meio das ruas totalmente destruídos ou acidentados, resultado de uma perseguição que a milícia envolvida, a Blackbox, causou." Redes Sociais Facemask * Naiara Mota - "Agora eu estou com medo de sair para não levar uma bala perdida!" * Carlos Alberto - "O cemitério vai ficar sem espaço, porque a quantidade dos corpos na chacina já é o suficiente. Quando a prefeitura vai construir o outro cemitério para os futuros mortos?" * Freddy Peugeot - "Caralho, mano... Quando será que ficará pronto o outro cemitério? Já sei, o prefeito será o primeiro a ser sepultado!" Papagayo * @ESPfreddy - "Caralho, mano... Vão construir um novo cemitério? O prefeito será o primeiro a ser sepultado! Curiosidades * A missão foi baseada na missão do jogo Grand Theft Auto V (2013), intitulado Bury the Hatchet (também intitulado Águas Passadas em português brasileiro), quando Michael De Santa (Ned Luke) e Trevor Philips (Steven Ogg) se desentendem devido ao mistério envolvendo o ex-companheiro de assalto Brad. * Durante a discussão entre Kyle e Stan, os dois relembram alguns fatos protagonizados por eles juntos ou separados na série animada South Park ''(até a 17ª temporada): ** 'Prehistoric Ice Man' (Homem do Gelo Pré-histórico, 3ª temporada, 1999) - Os dois se desentendem por conta de escolher o nome do homem descongelado chamado ''Larry. Kyle optava pelo nome Steve, enquanto Stan preferia Gorak. ** Cherokee Hair Tampoons (Tampões de Cabelo Cherokee, 4ª temporada, 2000) - Stan revela que a amizade entre os dois era tão forte que ele queria salvá-lo ao tentar convencer o Cartman a doar o rim compatível para o Kyle. ** Super Best Friends (Super Melhores Amigos, 5ª temporada, 2001) - ** Cartmanland (Cartmanlândia, 5ª temporada, 2001) - Kyle relembra no tempo em que estava beirando à morte por conta das hemorroidas que tinha contraído quando Cartman herdou um milhão de dólares da avó e adquiriu um parque de diversões. Nos eventos do jogo, Cartman é megaempresário e rico, porém, Kyle diz que não sofreu nenhuma anomalia sabendo da fortuna do mesmo atualmente. ** South Park is Gay! (South Park é Gay!, 7ª temporada, 2003) - Por conta de não estar trajando o estilo metrossexual, moda na ocasião sob influência do programa Queer Eye for Straight Guy, diferente da maioria dos homens de South Park, Kyle é atacado na escola, tendo sua ajuda recusada principalmente pelo Stan. ** Douche and Turd (Babaca e Merda, 8ª temporada, 2004) - ** Follow That Egg! (Siga Aquele Ovo!, 8ª temporada, 2004) - A amizade entre os dois acaba se ruindo repentinamente devido a escolha do Kyle para fazer uma dupla com a sua ex-namorada na ocasião Wendy Testaburger, enquanto Stan teve que fazer uma dupla com a Bebe Stevens, amiga da Wendy, sob sentimentos de ciúmes que ela teria um caso com Kyle. ** Mystery of the Urinal Deuce (Mistério do Urinol, 10ª temporada, 2006) - Perguntado pelo Kyle (na cena do diálogo no cemitério) sobre o caso do cocô no urinol do banheiro da escola, Stan revela os porquês, além do porquê de ter apontado a arma no Kyle. ** You're Getting Old (Você Está Ficando Velho, 16ª temporada, 2012) - A amizade entre os dois rui com a visão pessimista do Stan pouco depois de completar 10 anos. ** Ginger Cow (Vaca Ruiva, 17ª temporada, 2013) - Stan questiona o porquê do Kyle de seguir as ordens do Cartman (de gostar dos peidos dele, por exemplo). ** Black Friday (Black Friday, 17ª temporada, 2013) - Stan e Kyle partem para a discussão sobre os consoles que fazem o relembrar as escolhas dos lados da guerra a lá Game of Thrones entre PS4 (liderado pelo Stan) e Xbox One (liderado pelo Cartman), porém, Kyle escolheu o último. Foi o último fato referente ao South Park durante o diálogo. * Após a missão, quando o jogador for acessar as redes sociais Facemask e Papagayo, notará a recente publicação do Freddy Peugeot. A publicação do Freddy, dizendo sobre uma possível construção do novo cemitério (por conta da tamanha superlotação do atual cemitério após os eventos dessa missão) e da inauguração deste, faz uma referência à novela "O Bem-Amado" (Dias Gomes, TV Globo, 1973). ** Na novela, o personagem Odorico Paraguaçu (Paulo Gracindo, 1911-1995) era prefeito da cidade-fictícia de Sucupira (baseada na região do litoral da Bahia) e tinha uma meta principal: inaugurar o cemitério local da cidade. Porém, para inaugurar o cemitério, tinha que morrer alguém na cidade. As artimanhas do prefeito era causar/torcer a morte de algum cidadão para ser sepultado no novíssimo cemitério, mas todas as tentativas foram fracassadas graças aos seus opositores. No final da novela, o próprio Odorico é morto pelo Zeca Diabo (Lima Duarte), e o seu sepultamento inaugurou o tão desejado cemitério. Veja também Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões no Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014 Categoria:Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014